Two methods have been used in the past to convert DC for a solar array in AC voltage. A DC-DC boost converter can be used to increase the string voltage enough for a sine-triangle PWM inversion. Alternatively, a transformer can be used after the inverter circuit to step up the inverter output. Either solution adds cost and reduces efficiency and reliability.